


Years

by AnonymousActions



Series: Phan Drabbles [3]
Category: Dan Howell and Phil Lester (YouTube), Phandom
Genre: Multi, not sure what to say about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousActions/pseuds/AnonymousActions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm having major writer's block and this is what's helping me to get out of it so it's really, REALLY short ^.^'</p>
    </blockquote>





	Years

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having major writer's block and this is what's helping me to get out of it so it's really, REALLY short ^.^'

It had been years. It had been a fight, a separation, two weddings, five children, two divorces, and a few pets. It had been the end of the cat whiskers. It had been Phil wanting to get married and Dan thinking he was too young. It had been several weeks without talking. It had been Phil moving out and Dan crying. It had been Dan moving out and calling off the radio show. It had been months of heartbreak and tears and memories. And then. Then it had been meeting a girl and falling in love all over again. It had been getting married and getting pets and children and continuing with YouTube. It had been two different meet ups instead of one at VidCon. It had been another few years and a few more pets and children. It had been a fight with the girl. Then a divorce with the girl and shared custody. It had been VidCon again and they had to share a panel. It had been Dan apologising and Phil hugging him. It had been the early days all over again. It had been hours on Skype. Then they moved back in together. Since then, it’s been a big house for all the children. It has been bitter ex-wives and attempts to make them never see their children again. It’s been a win for Dan and Phil who gained full custody with visiting rights for the mothers. It’s been another few pets and only one meet up. It’s been happier. It’s been easier. It’s been many years. Now. Well. Now it’s a story. Something to tell their grandchildren. It’s a visit to the cemetary and another few pets. It’s the re-watch of some videos so that the children have an idea of who their grandfathers were. It’s the continuation of the cat whiskers. 

The End


End file.
